This invention relates to a cigarette pack consisting of identical partial packs which can be folded onto each other and connected by a separating line, and to blanks from which such packs are formed.
German Utility Model No. 7,419,126 discloses a cigarette pack made from three individual blanks. Two rectangular sleeves which can be folded onto each other and are connected with each other by a separating line are made from the first blank. A separate insert or slide made from separate blanks can be pushed into each sleeve and serves to receive cigarettes.
The manufacture of a finished pack according to German Utility Model No. 7,419,126 is relatively expensive both with regard to time and material expense, and additional time is necessary to slide the inserts into the sleeves.